Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Bustoz, Joaquin Arizona State University Project Role: Dr Bustoz will serve as MARC Director. As such, he will represent the MARC program within the university and when necessary outside the university. He will have primary responsibility for recruiting MARC trainees. He will advise MARC trainees majoring in Mathematics, and in related areas such as Statistics. He will be the liaison between MARC and participating mathematically based disciplines such as Physics. As Director of the SUMS Institute he will administer SUMS staff in the